


Xavier's Institute For Gifted Soldier's

by EricaWhynterSutherland



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Cherik smut is the cherry ontop of the plot sundae that is this fic, M/M, Multi, Smut, kind if fluffy!Cherik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaWhynterSutherland/pseuds/EricaWhynterSutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles finally realises the threat humanity pose to the safety of mutant kind. After conceding to Erik's ideals they start to train 8 of their best students after the announcement of the new range of sentinels. Will their new team of X-men rise to the challenge and learn to fight with each other? Or will they fall at the first hurdle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quackanawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackanawa/gifts).



'Good Morning, Students, how are you this morning?' Charles speaks enthusiastically, waving his hands about as he does so. His enthusiasm is met by a low hum of 'fine' from the exhausted looking 16 year olds in front of him. Charles face falls slightly in realisation at how young these students are, and what he expects of them.

'Well...' he continues, feeling Erik smirking behind him, 'Perhaps if we all introduce ourselves?' they all look at him expectantly.

'I'll start.' Erik states from behind Charles. 'As I'm sure you're aware I'm Erik Lehnsherr and this is Professor Charles Xavier.' Erik pushes his lithe frame off the desk he was perched on and walks in front of the students.

Erik inspects every student individually, stopping at the tallest one. He's blond, blue eyed and slightly taller than Erik himself- although Charles can sense the teens slight fear toward the metal bender.

'You. Name?'

'Adam.' He states obediently, to Charles surprise.

'Mutation?' Erik asks, raising his eyebrow in question.

'He is quite spectacular, Erik!' Charles says excitedly. Erik turns around to face Charles as he continues. 'Adam here can temporarily alter his DNA! Meaning he can change anything about his genetic make up for a varying period of time before reverting back to his original form.'

'Hmm, could prove useful' Erik remarks before moving on. He stops in front of a girl with masses of curly brown hair and her skin sprinkled with freckles -much like charles'- Erik thinks distractedly. Erik recognises her, she must have been here for quite sometime, unlike most of the eight students. Fire. She can control fire, he recalls, much the same way as I control metal. What is her name? Amy? Alanis? -Amelia, Charles supplies-

'Good morning, Amelia' Erik greets. 'nice to see some of our own students here. Would you like to tell the group what your mutation allows you to do?'

'I can control fire, like Mr Lehnsherr can control metal' She speaks softly, in a well spoken English accent.

They continue down the line introducing themselves and their mutation.

Heather- blue eyes, brown hair- is a telekinetic.

Phoebe- blue eyes, light brown hair- can teleport.

Matthew- brown eyes, brown hair- can control electricity.

Ed- brown eyes, brown hair- has x-ray vision and a secondary mutation that allows him to draw energy from around him and concentrate blasts through his hands.

Ben- blue eyes, blond hair- can alter, create and destroy people's memories.

Tom-blue eyes, blond curly hair- can transform any object into another of the same mass

Overall, Erik is impressed with this new team. Their powers could work well, potentially, if they can cooperate and not kill each other.

'All of you will be staying in the south wing of the school. There are individual bedrooms for all of you, a common room and 3 bathrooms you will have to share. Amelia and Ben I will have your belongs brought up from the student dormitories and the rest of you; your luggage has already been taken there. Feel free to wander the halls and speak with the other students, perhaps Amelia or Ben will show you around. Errrm oh! And curfew is at 9 with lights at 10.30 sharp.' Charles rolls off with ease. The children are dismissed and Raven shows them to their new home.

'Training starts at dawn tomorrow , so I suggest you get a good nights rest' Erik tells them as they leave Xavier's study. Which is met by a groan of annoyance from most of them.

xxxxxxxxxx  
\- Really Erik, must you be so cruel?- Charles' voice echoes in Erik's mind.

He turns toward the young professor and smirks. 'do you expect anything less?' and the smirk widens into a toothy grin that makes Charles break out in goosebumps with anticipation.

'But dawn? It's so... Early!' Charles says sounding exhausted by the very notion of getting out of bed before sunrise.

'Planning on staying up late, Liebling?' Erik asks, his tone husky and low.

'Hmmm, perhaps; I was hoping to have the pleasure of your company' Charles saunters his way over to him. Moulding his body against the hard contours of the metal benders frame, he drags Erik down by his tie to kiss him. It's hard and full of teeth and passion and so fucking perfect that Charles moans as Erik takes over, slipping his dexterous tongue between Charles' obscenely red lips.  
'mein, Charles, mein. Ich liebe dich mit ganzem Herzen!' Erik mumbles, breaking the kiss and trailing bites down Charles smooth jaw.

-Oh, Erik, please!- pleads to his lover, only strangled moans coming from his mouth as Erik kneads the firm flesh of his arse; create delicious friction between their already burgeoning erections.

'love the sounds you make, Liebling! You're perfect... So perfect!' Erik stops momentarily, Charles whining in dissatisfaction at the loss of pressure. 'Don't worry, I'll take care of you Charles. Never let you go, mine, forever...' Erik swears to him, lifting Charles' cardigan and shirt off and undoing his trousers using his powers.

Charles moans helplessly as Erik lifts his weight effortlessly, dragging his trousers down by the metal buttons, and moves him toward Charles' massive desk, placing him down on the unforgiving oak surface. They continue kissing for, what seems like, an eternity; Charles' strong legs wrapped around Erik's skinny waist.

Using all his will power, Erik breaks the kiss and steps away, moving around and collecting Charles' discarded clothing, folding it and placing it next to Charles on the desk before he sits on the large leather chair behind it, Charles' back to him.

-Turn around- Erik commands, projecting his voice into the telepaths mind. He does so, his impossibly blue eyes hidden by his pupils, dilated with lust. -Mein gott, you're so beautiful, Mein schatz!-

'Erik, you have no idea what you speaking German does to me!' Charles all but gasps in pleasure, Erik dragging him across the waxed surface of the desk; Charles' crotch mere inches away from Erik's face.

'Hurry, please!' Charles begs, his hips shifting. Erik savours the impatient sound Charles makes before grabbing him under the knees and pulling him so his calves are over Erik's strong shoulders and he has to lie down to keep himself from falling of the desk. His arse hanging uselessly over the edge.

Charles breath hitches as Erik uses his power to command a knife to cut the boxers off of Charles' prone body.

'Relax' Erik mummers, and he does so, raising up to lean on his elbows he looks down at Erik between his spread legs, looking perfectly debauched.

Then Erik begins to kiss his thighs, slowly working his way to Charles' cock. When Erik licks a stripe from his balls to the tip Charles falls back down to the desk ungracefully, hitting his head but not caring. Erik chuckles affectionately taking Charles deep within his hot, wet mouth, sending vibrations through Charles sensitive body; Charles tilts his head back, mouth wide open, moaning so loudly Erik wouldn't be surprised if Charles woke the students. Erik reaches one hand toward Charles and clamps it over his mouth to quieten him. He then pulls off and begins searching through the multitude of drawers for the lube he hid in one, just for such occasions.

'Hush, Liebling, as much as I adore the sounds you make, let us not wake the entirety of Westchester' Erik chastises without any malice and Charles blushes before his eyes role back in his head as Erik slides one slick finger into his arse. His long digit moving in and out in search for his prostate, and, as Erik knows Charles' body better than anyone, he finds it in record time, massaging gently while adding another finger.

'nngh, Erik, more! Need you in me! Fuck! So good, love you, your fingers, your cock, please!' Charles declares and pleads and begs; and when Charles has stretched around three fingers Erik removes them all, undoes his trousers and pulls out his painfully hard cock, stroking it a few times to lube it up for Charles.

'ready?' Erik asks Charles, and Charles can only nod, too far gone and so close to coming he's an incoherent mess. 'are you up for riding me?' Erik asks, amusement apparent when Charles sits up enthusiastically, smiling. He digs his fingers into Erik's strong shoulders, his legs now dangling off the arms of the chair in an impressive show of his flexibility, and raises his weight up before Erik grabs his hips and he helps Charles sink down, both shivering in ecstasy at the feeling.

'move!' Charles orders after a while and Erik obeys immediately, rolling his hips before wrapping his arms under and around Charles' thighs, Erik's feet finding purchase on the floor, and thrusting into him deeply and powerfully, Fucking Charles into a delirium of pleasure. Erik shifts his angle slightly, now hitting Charles' prostate dead on, fire and electricity shooting up the telepath's spine.

'so... Close' Charles manages to stutter out, Erik grunting and pounding into Charles harder, his rhythm faltering as they both come undone. Erik cumming deep within Charles and Charles between their bodies, most of it on his own chest and stomach.

They sit there for a while, their heart rates and breathing returning to normal before Charles makes a move to get up, moaning slightly at the feel of Erik sliding from his sated, oversensitive body.

He walks over to his clothes, fully aware of Erik's gaze following him as he bends down to put on his trousers; making a show of moving his hips teasingly at Erik.

Erik's cock twitches as Charles' arse moves slowly and seductively. 'Keep teasing me like that and I'll fuck you do hard you won't be able to sit down for weeks' Erik warns.

'a threat?' Charles asks, looking over at Erik as he pulls his clothes on.

'a promise' Erik says, his voice low and dangerous before he puts his dick back in his trousers and does his trousers up, making his way over to Charles and lifting him up bridal style. 'but, we have an early morning, so time for bed' Erik announces.

Charles nuzzles Erik's neck, already accepting being carried to their room. When they get to the master suite they both undress and curl up together under the warm duvet, Erik's front to Charles' back; their hands interlocked in front of Charles stomach.

Erik leans forward, Charles close to dropping off, and sucks a bruise on the side of his neck for all to see, Charles' vaguely attempts to stop him but he gives in to the feeling and smiles, 'Bastard' he says affectionately before yawning, 'I'll get you back for that'

Erik laughs softly and Charles can feel him smirking, 'of course, dear, Gute Nacht.' he mutters into Charles' ear, kissing behind it chastely before sleep takes them both.  
xxxxxxxxxx

 

Arriving at their new quarters, Raven gave them a quick tour around and swiftly made to leave. Although stopped when Adam wanted to ask her some questions.

'bloody hell, they've been talking for ages!' Ben remarks to the group, all huddled around the warm fire.

'Of course, Adam is such a man whore' Heather says, not looking up from the book hovering in front of her.

'You know each other?' Ed asks.

'yeah, we attended the same academy in Surrey back in England. He's my best friend' Heather explains, before yawning. 'I'm going to bed' she finishes before the book slams shut and flies back to the shelf; Heather then walking down a corridor to her room.

Amelia steals her seat and looks around at the 5 remaining students around the fire. 'So how do you guys know each other?' she asks Matt and Phoebe, who are wrapped around each other in another chair.

'I accidentally teleported into his house after I ran away from home and he took me in. Matt's parents were mutants too and were much more accepting.' Phoebe says happily, Matt mirroring her smile.

'That's cool. My parents sent me off the the Xavier institute as soon as I started showing signs of my mutation. They couldn't have an abomination like me tarnishing my family name.' Amelia says flatly. 'it's not too bad though, they still write occasionally.' At this Tom stands and excuses himself in haste.

'My parents abandoned me' Ed replies. 'said I was unnatural and slung me out when I was 13. Xavier found me a few weeks ago when he was recruiting  and sent me here, I've never been so grateful.'

'Who were the last to arrive?' Ben asks curiously.

'We did.' Adam replies. Sitting down on the floor by the fire. Raven quickly leaving with what seems like a blush on her bright blue skin. 'This morning in fact.'

'Surely you were the easiest to find?' inquires Amelia.

'We were, but Xavier had to try and get us out of the academy. My mother wasn't pleased to see me go but was happy to see the back of Heather.' They all look at him, wanting him to elaborate. 'Oh, my mum's a mutant and owns the school we went to. She thought Heather was dangerous.'

'Why would she think that?' Matt asks.

'She's an omega class mutant that hasn't been trained sufficiently to control her powers. She's only dangerous when she experiences extremes of emotion and stuff.'  At this the clock on the mantle starts to chime. It's 10.30pm and lights out so the remaining students bid each other good night and retire to their rooms.

tbc...

 


	2. Let the training begin.

When Tom wakes up it's still dark outside but he decides that he isn't going to get back to sleep so puts on some tracksuit bottoms and goes to the common room. 

He expects to be alone so he's surprised when he sees Heather meditating in the middle of the floor, cross legged with a cigarette between her lips. 

'Oh, Sorry, I didn't mean to disrupt you' he whispers when she breaks from her state and several things in the room drop back to the floor with a soft thump. She turns to look at him, as she flicks the ash off her cigarette into a crystal ash tray. 

'No problem, Tom was it?' she smiles, taking a drag.

'Yes, what are doing up so early? if you don't mind my asking' he sits down, opposite where Heather also takes a seat.

'Nightmares' she says wearily, rubbing her eyes. 'you?'

'Much the same. I don't tend to sleep very well at all these days.' 

'we all have our demons' she laughs bitterly, putting out the cigarette. 'Want to talk about it?'

'Well, I've never really told anyone before...' he hesitates.

'I won't judge you, Tom, if that's what you're worried about. We all have dark pasts, mutants more so and what better way to become a team than help and accept eachother.'

'When you put it like that.' He laughs a little then sighs. 'I have never felt at home any where, m..my parents, they were devout Christians, manically so, and w..when I started showing my m...m...mutation they tried to kill me! Thought I was possessed or something.' He hadn't realised he'd been crying until he felt an arm around him and a warm hand wiping away his tears.

' Shhh, Tom, it's ok! Human's fear what they do not understand. Your mutation is a gift, not something you should hide!' she sooths him in a comforting embrace until he relaxes. 'besides, your parents can't be as bad as mine! Yours didn't join the sentinel program and help develop the very things that now threaten us.'

At that Tom pulls back, looking at Heather, shock written all over his face. 'Bloody hell, really, they are helping create sentinels, knowing full well that their daughter is a mutant!'

'well, they don't any more... When I found out I got so angry, I lost control of my powers and killed them.' she deadpans, no trace of guilt in her voice. Tom's eyes go wide but he doesn't move away.

'We've all made mistakes' he says.

'That wasn't a mistake. They tried to kill me... Tried to kill an entire race of people just because they're different. They needed to be stopped and I do not regret my actions, Tom, I am happy to live among humans. I believe that we can; however, there are some who must be disposed of to protect our race. Homo sapiens will die out eventually but until then we should live with them, as their ancestors lived among neanderthals years ago. That is how evolution works. I'm not a mutant supremacist, I want us to be accepted. That is all I've ever wanted.'

Tom thinks about this and they sit in silence. When Tom looks up at the clock on the mantle piece it's 4.30 am and he suggests they go running to clear their heads.  
Heather agrees and the both change and go running in the grounds of the institute.

'So you really believe we can live among humans?' Tom asks, out of breath. They both stop and sit on a bench next to the path, their grey tracksuit bottoms and shirts stick to their sticky skin in the brisk autumn morning air. 

'Of course, we are their descendents, our genes have just mutated to give us special abilities. Most of the abilities can help humanity, just like most mutants can. We need to show them we are not to be feared.' Heather says, wiping her forehead, her cheeks bright red.

'but what about mutants who disagree, the ones who want to kill humans?'

'they will have to be stopped. There are more mutants then you think, all scared of humans, they would do anything to be accepted. Including killing those who threaten the peace.'

They notice then that the sky is getting lighter, so, with about half an hour until dawn they walk back inside, talking animatedly whilst doing so. When they get inside they take off their trainers and walk back to the south wing, until they hear a strange noise from down one of the other corridors. As they move closer the noises get louder, the breathless groans and distressed pleas sound like they're coming from Professor X and so they rush quickly to the set of double doors at the end of the hall way and burst in.

'Professor! Are you alrig-' Heather starts, but they words die in her throat as she sees Xavier lying naked on his bed, his hands tangled in Lehnsherr's hair as the German sucks him off.

'Bloody hell!' Heather exclaims trying to hide her laughter, Charles and Erik trying to cover themselves.

'Tom! Heather! What on earth?' Charles asks, frankly horrified.

'We thought you were in trouble! We heard you...' Tom stumbles through his words, coving his eyes. Erik and Heather catch each others eye, both as amused as the other.

'moaning, Professor. We heard you moaning.' Heather finishes for Tom, ushering him out the door. 'Sorry for interrupting Professors, do enjoy yourselves.' Heather winks at them, before closing the door.

Charles and Erik listen to the two students walk away. Heather laughing between comforting Tom, who is probably scarred for life.

Charles falls back against the covers, mortified, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. 'Oh fucking hell!' he mutters.

Erik then bursts into hysteric laughter, only to get a death glare from Charles.

'What? Lighten up, Charles, it's not a big deal.' he shrugs.

'Not a big deal? What the fuck do you mean Erik!? We just got caught by two impressionable students...' he says.

'Hardly,' Erik scoffs. 'The girl seemed suitably amused and the boy will certainly get over it. The big deal right now is between my legs, Charles.' he tries to lighten the mood.

'Really Erik?' Charles asks.

'come on, please?' Erik tries. When Charles refuses Erik decides to get up and have a shower, stroking himself to completion under the hot spray. 

When he gets back to Charles' room he's fast asleep and Erik has to shake him awake before he gets into the shower.

When they're both dressed they head down to the dining room to find teachers and all 8 students eating. Amelia, Ben, Phoebe and Adam looking exhausted.

'Good morning,' Charles greets them all. 'Ready for todays training? You will all be assigned mentors while you're here.' he announces, every body then looking up.

'Heather and Amelia with me' Erik says, standing up and leaving, Heather and Amelia following.

'I will take Matthew' Storm says, smiling, before they leave.

'Ed, you're with me.' Cyclops calls before going with him.

'Phoebe' Jean summons her and they too leave.

'I'll take Tom.' Emma speaks before leading him out.

That leaves Adam and Ben sitting with Charles and Raven. 

'Both of you are with us. We will start training at 10. So go back to bed, you look shattered.' Raven says before leaving, Charles hurrying off back to bed, The two students going back to their dorms just as eager.

xxxxxxxxxx 

Erik leads them through the sub basement, they reach a door and it slides open. The room is pitch black but Heather can sense the obstacles around the large space.

'Your first exercise.' Erik states before the door closes; leaving Amelia and Heather alone.

Amelia tries to see through the darkness but it's suffocating. She takes a deep breath, 'Heather?' she asks hesitantly.

She's met by a hum from the telekinetic, after standing in silence for a minute Amelia jumps as Heather grabs hold of her arm.

'Not to alarm you but there is someone else in here.' Heather mummers to her.

Panic rises in both of them. 

'Fire. Now.' Heather commands and Amelia complies, creating two fire balls to illuminate the space they're in. From the corner of her eye she sees Heather closes her eyes, her lips moving. Her eyes flicker open and she looks around before her eyes settle on the darkness.

A grunt comes from the blackness and then heavy footsteps come toward them. Heather is slammed against the wall and Amelia quickly aims and fire encircles the mysterious figure pinning Heather to the wall.

Heather feels the grip loosen and she takes her opportunity, focuses her energy and their enemy crumples to the ground.

The lights go up and Erik walks in, looking impressed. Both girls look down to the burnt man, seeing his skin knit itself back together before he regains consciousness and rolls over.

'Very well done. This is Wolverine, he is in charge of fight training for the new X-Men.' Erik congratulates.

By this point Wolverine has fully healed and hauls himself to his feet. 

'Sorry about that' Amelia mutters. If Wolverine hears her he just ignores the statement and walks over to Erik.

'When you said these kids were powerful you weren't kidding, bub ' he remarks, his voice as rough as his appearance.

'Why do they call you Wolverine? You only have a rapid healing factor...' Amelia inquires.

Wolverine goes to speak but is cut off by Heather. 'he moves like an animal so I'm guess he has heightened senses and his bone mass is denser than it should be.' 

'how the fuck..?' Amelia begins.

'Did I know all that?' Heather finishes. 'My mutation allows me, with some practice, to sense all objects around me. Therefore I can use this information to create a map, of sorts, of my surroundings. I could sense Wolverines movements and,in close proximity, create almost 3D x-ray of him; including all of his organs and stuff.' She then turns to Wolverine. 'You have extra structures in your hands.'

Both Erik and Wolverine look impressed but not overly so. Wolverine then extracts his claws for the students to see.

'Adamantium covered skeleton. I can slice through diamond with these. And call my Logan.' he says before leaving.

'not being funny but adamantium is not a thing.' Heather states.

'that is where you're wrong. It's a rare but invaluable alloy. Near indestructible.' Erik smirks at Heather.

'Fine. What's the next part of our training?' Heather asks, ignoring Erik's smug look.

'You will fight each other.'

'Is that not super dangerous?' Amelia states.

'Are sentinels not super dangerous, sparky?' Heather mocks Amelia. Amelia turns to Erik.

'Why is she here? Surely her mentor should be Professor X or Jean Grey?' 

'We're the leaders' Heather replies.

'What?' Amelia says incredulously.

Sighing Heather says; 'I'm guessing Charles chose us to be the leaders of this group. You because he trusts you and me because I know how sentinels work; plus we're both natural leaders and could potentially work well together.' she smiles.

'Yes. All true, but first you need to be trained. I think we should go outside.' Erik remarks before promptly leaving the training room, the students following after.

Once outside Erik instructed them to fight eachother. Amelia made the first move sending a wall of fire toward Heather who held it back with a force field. 

After a few minutes the fire disappeared and the force field fell, both of the girls were breathing harshly. Heather looked up and brought her arms out in front of her, soon after Amelia flew backwards, stopping mid way in the air suspended above them.

She glares down at Heather. 'put me down!' she orders through gritted teeth.

Heather pouts mockingly. 'and just when I thought we were having fun.' she lowers Amelia to the ground.

Smiling, Amelia charges a fire blast and goes to throws it but she can't move her arm. Her muscles strain and try to break free but to no avail.

Suddenly her arm jerks back and is forced behind her back painfully.

'Ok! You win!' she admits begrudgingly, attempting to breathe through the pain.

Laughing victoriously Heather releases her. 'Good thing we're on the same team.' she remarks, helping Amelia and making sure she's ok.

'Very good you two. You effectively showed both your skill and your ability to work in and lead a team. I was skeptical but it looks like Charles was right.'

Amelia and Heather smile at each other triumphantly until they see a crowd has gathered around them, all of them having watched the fight.

'Show's over. Back to classes!' Erik shouts and the regular students at the institute scurry off back into the mansion.

'Now I have determined your capability, we need to discuss some things. This is best done in my study if you'd follow me.' Erik says before motioning them inside.

When they get to Erik's study, which is more like a library, they take a seat opposite him behind the large desk.  
Tbc...

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to regularly update so please keep checking and if you have any requests or suggestions I would love to hear them, just leave a comment. :D


End file.
